KAGOME'S TWIN
by DogDemoness108
Summary: Kagome has lost memories return to her and they are of her TWIN SISTER!
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE…_

_DOGDEMONESS- OK TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY OTHER STORY MY KOGA KAGOME STORY THE LOVE OF DEMONES WELL I HAVE NOT UPDATED CAUSE I HAVE RUN OUT OF IDEAS HOPFULLY I WILL THINK OF SOME SOON WELL ENJOY_

Kagome awoke to the full moon over her head.

" why would they return now of all times?" kagome asked herself. memories had returned to her while she slept.

...FLASH BACK...DREAM...

" kagome lets ask mom if we can go to the park." a little girl asked kagome. the little girl had hair as dark as the night sky and eyes as blue as a sapphire gem.

" ok sapphy." kagome said to her sister sapphire.

...end...

Kagome layed there thinking about the memories she had forgotten. how could she have forgotten her own TWIN SISTER!

Kagome lay there thinking untill the sun rose in the sky and her friends awoke.

Inuyasha let Sango and Kagome go to the hotsprings while he went to hunt for breakfast.

the girls got into the water and kagome thought it was time to talk to Sango about her sister.

" Sango i had lost memories come back to me last night." Kagome said

" about what?" Sango asked

" i have a twin sister named Sapphire." Kagome said

" wow so what are you going to do?" she asked

" talk to my mom the next time i go home." Kagome said.

ten minutes later they arrived back at camp and had breakfast.

" inuyasha can i go home to talk to my mom?" kagome asked.

" fine." inuyasha said he was in a good mood for some reason and kagome didn't ask why.

kagome packed her bag and left on kelala. they got to the well by noon and kagome jumped in. she got to the other side and opened the door only to reveal blue eyes right in kagome's face.

" do you remember me?" asked the owner of the blue eyes.

" Sapphire?" kagome questioned.

" so you remember me as i remember you!" Sapphire yelled as she hugged Kagome.

Souta walked out to see his sister and a girl who looked just like Kagome exept she had longer hair and blue eyes.

" MOM." souta yelled and ran back into the house for one Kagome was as much as he could handle but two kagomes' was too much.

Sapphire and Kagome just laughed at Souta.

" i am soooooo glade we are together again." Sapphire said.

" me too." Kagome replied.

their mom walked out, to look at them only to burst into tears.

" my baby girls are finally back together." she cried out through sobs.

" mom it is ok. shhh" Kagome and Sapphire said together.

" the world hates me." sota cried. " i have two sisters."

Kagome and Sapphire got to know eachother better by talking in Kagome's room.

Sapphire learned of Kagome's travels and Kagome learned that her sister is a famous singer in America.

suddenly Sapphire looked at Kagome's calender and laughed at was she saw. Kagome's time of the month started the next day.

" kagome our times of the months start at the same time lol." Sapphire said.

" sota better not eat all of the candy in the house." kagome said.

" yes he would be really scared then!" Sapphire said

all to soon it was time for bed and the two went to sleep cuddling their teddy bears.

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_


	2. Chapter 2

Dog108- I don't own the inuyasha characters******

Kagome and Sapphire woke up with the sun rise. They took turns in the bathroom showering and what not.

A few hours later they went to the mall to go shopping , Sapphire wanted to treat her sister to a shopping spree. They got cloths first

then went to the food court to eat.

" Sapphire iv seen some people stare at you …. Do you think they know who you are.?" Kagome asked

" well if they do they would only know me by my stage name." Sapphire said as she sipped her cola.

" you never did tell me what your stage name was. So what is it.? Kagome asked

" My stage name is Moonlight." Sapphire said " I picked that name because we used to lay outside and sleep in the moonlight with father."

" I remember that ." Kagome said with a smile. Then she spotted her three friends from school.

After a few minutes of them chatting with kagome and sapphire on kagome having a twin they asked Sapphire if she was moonlight. After

autographing photos and cd's for them they left the twins to their shopping.

Kagome and Sapphire got a lot of stuff for kagome to bring back to the past and they even got things for Sapphire in hopes that the well

would let her go with Kagome.

Later that day they had Kagome's yellow pack filled and Sapphires black bag filled. Holding hands they walked to the well house after

saying bye to the family. As they got to the well they sat on the lip, hugging each other they jumped in praying it would let them both pass.

*** dog108- ok im going to be getting back into wrighting for my stories :D ***


End file.
